Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface treatment liquid, and a surface treatment method using the surface treatment liquid.
Related Art
Conventionally, in order to modify properties of surfaces of various types of articles, various surface treatment liquids have been used. Among surface modification, there are many demands for making the surfaces of articles hydrophilic or hydrophobic, and accordingly many agents and surface treatment liquids for making the surfaces of articles hydrophilic or hydrophobic have been proposed.
For such agents for surface treatment, for example, as a surface conditioner capable of imparting a hydrophilic property and an antifouling property to a coating film surface, a copolymer having a weight-average molecular weight of 1500 to 50000 in which at least an acrylamide monomer and a siloxy group-containing mono(meth)acrylate monomer having a specific skeleton are copolymerized has been proposed (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 5437523